Elora's Halla
} |name = Elora's Halla |image = Creature-Halla.png |px = 270px |location = Dalish Camp |start = Elora |end = Elora |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Elora's Halla is a side quest located in the Dalish Camp. Elora, the elf in charge of the clan's halla, believes one of the beasts to be sick with lycanthropy, but is unable to find a bite mark, or calm the distraught halla enough to ask it what is wrong. Talking to Elora in the Dalish Camp triggers this quest. Walkthrough There are a few different ways to resolve this quest. If you or a party member has two ranks or more in the Survival skill, you can calm the halla enough for Elora to discern what is wrong. Alternatively, Elora can be lied to and persuaded to kill the halla if the player has at least two ranks in Coercion. Depending on the approach, this quest can conclude in one of three ways: * Calming the halla allows Elora to discern the true problem (the halla's fears for her sick mate) and save the halla. Any party member with two or more ranks in Survival is sufficient to calm the halla. * Pretending to examine or examining the halla and then continuing to lie to Elora will convince her to put the halla out of its misery, assuming the necessary coercion check is passed. * Trying to lie and failing to pass the coercion check will cause Elora to cease speaking to the Warden. Result * If the creature is saved by successfully calming it, you get 200 XP. * If the halla is "put out of its misery," Elora will give the Warden the halla's antlers. These can then be taken to Varathorn to be converted into an amulet: Halla Horn ( ), which in turn can be traded with the Mad Hermit. No experience is rewarded. * If you try to deceive Elora and fail, the quest will end as Elora will refuse to speak with you again and the Dalish will express confusion at you trying to deceive Elora. *If you finish this quest before speaking to Lanaya or Sarel, they will skip their rather elaborate and interesting introductory dialogues, simply stating that they heard of your treating of the Halla. Clan attitude This quest gives opportunities to affect the Clan Attitude global variable, which is a measure of the clan's approval of you. * Choosing the options, Pretend to examine the halla. followed by Lie You are right. This animal is suffering. requires a Persuasion level of 4 to be successful. Failing the check decreases Clan Attitude. *Choosing the option, Try to calm the halla. and successfully passing the Survival check increases Clan Attitude. Bugs * In older versions of the PC game, it was only possible to calm the halla if a companion had two ranks in survival: The Warden's survival skills did not count. This has been fixed in the 1.02 patch. Category:Dragon Age: Origins side quests Category:Brecilian Forest side quests